Open Your Eyes: A Chikushodo(f)XSasuke fic
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: After the Pain arc, the young woman whom he used as his animal path was restored to her own body. Deciding to leave her city and travel she comes across Uchiha Sasuke, who has already begun his path of vengeance. The two learn from one another and a relationship forms. "I was going to come across a person who would impact my life more than anyone ever had."


**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is a story I wanted to try out in order to introduce this pairing I've really come to love. Sasuke and Pain's female animal path. Please be sure to let me know what you think and leave me some feedback.

*{**Name Meaning**} Yokai, literally translated, means '_animal spirit_.' Yobidasu, her surname, means '_summon_.'

*The prologue is the only chapter that will be in first person. All the rest will be in second. Enjoy!

* * *

**Open Your Eyes**

Prologue

_"Open your eyes I see  
Your eyes are open  
Wear no disguise for me  
Come into the open"_

_-Erasure_

* * *

Stepping outside, the first thing you see is the lights and the first thing you hear is the rain. Everything around you is electric, mechanical, _alive_. This is my home and it's _so_ energizing. Amegakure, 'The_ Village Hidden by Rain_'. What a fitting description. You can't really get any more direct than that.

I was an ordinary person with an ordinary life. Every day was basically the same. I eventually wanted to travel, see the world and all that, but I was kind of okay with waiting for the opportunity to present itself to me.

The only downside of the place was that most of the village lived in fear. No one could act out or even say anything against our Lord. And he watched everything. From up in the tallest tower, I'd only ever caught a glimpse of him. He ruled mercilessly and we were forced to owe him our allegiance.

But, you know? I couldn't help but admire him for some reason. He took over the place almost singlehandedly and hadn't been opposed since the beginning. Talk about absolute control. It's a difficult thing to achieve and I gave him props for successfully pulling it off.

I just needed to be free was all. I hated to feel caged like that. I swore that someday, when I'd saved enough money, I was going to start somewhere new. I'd make my own rules and whatnot. Having lost my parents and brother in a raid when I was like two or something, I had been left to my own devices. My caretakers became the people I got to know on the streets.

It was tough but I couldn't complain. It wasn't a bad life. Several times people would recommend that I try and pursue as career as a Shinobi but I refused every time. That wasn't for me. I didn't want to be bound to something like that. It would mean being caged all over again.

I had some big plans, but none of it even mattered in the end because…

I died.

It was only a few days after my sixteenth birthday. I was walking home and decided to trespass into the restricted zone around Pain Tower. Always a curious person, I often went to places I didn't belong. It was kinda ironic that there was an actual _reason_ why I should've listened to the warning signs or whatever.

There was a lot of noise coming from inside, the echoes vibrating insanely against the metallic walls. I listened more closely but couldn't make anything out. I was considering going inside before deciding that it'd probably be better to just turn and leave. It seemed smart.

I had only taken a single step before the explosion erupted from right beside me. I blacked out instantly and everything suddenly stopped. I was suspended and unaware in some empty place. I can't really even recall it.

But the next thing I knew, I was awakened briefly before slipping away again. It was hazy but I could still see. I couldn't move or speak, but I felt my mouth move and heard the familiar sound of my own voice. My consciousness was barely intact. It was like watching myself from 3rd person or something.

I was moving around but I couldn't control my direction. Blurs of faces confronted me and I felt my hands form several signs that I didn't recognize. It was the strangest experience anyone could ever feel. It was like only part of me existed.

I don't know how long I was like that. I remember one instance where this flash of orange dragged me somewhere dark and I saw a blue orb of light before feeling a searing pain in my abdomen. It probably should've killed me and I thought it had for awhile because I blacked out again. I didn't know which was worse. The darkness or that weird, gray area.

But then I opened my eyes and I could clearly see a slate ceiling. I also inhaled and drew in my first breath since before all the strangeness happened. My first thought was that it was a dream. Like a nightmare or something.

But someone called my name and I looked over to see the angel standing beside me. I always thought she was the most beautiful thing ever but seeing her up close like that was pretty crazy.

I asked her what she wanted and she explained it all to me.

I had died and was selected as a vessel for Pain. The _Chikushodo, _which was like an animal summoner or something. I helped bring down a village and was defeated by the Kyuubi. Unlike the other five vessels, a part of my soul had clung to my physical body and so, when the '_Heavenly Life Technique' _or whatever happened, I was restored to normal.

She couldn't really explain why my soul was the only one to be reincarnated and I decided it didn't really matter. Everything about the situation was confusing.

I didn't know what to think for awhile and I wondered why she had bothered helping me. Without even having to ask though, the answer kinda just came to me. This angel, Konan, cared for the people in Amegakure. I was a citizen of hers and she wanted to protect me.

I saw things a little differently after that and I decided to work on my tendency to make my own judgments about people. It's always been a major shortcoming of mine. The village wasn't afraid anymore and the angel took over as our leader. Apparently Pain had died in that fight against the Kyuubi.

When she released me, I quit my job at the café and decided that I wasn't going to waste anymore time. Life was short and I had to make the most of it. It didn't do me any good to just wait for everything to happen. I had to reach out and meet these things halfway.

I had no idea just how much it was all going to change or how many different and bizarre things I was about to get caught up in.

Above all…I had no idea that I was going to meet someone. That I was going to come across a person who would impact my life more than anyone ever had. He didn't see me coming, of course, and I didn't expect him either. These things just have way of happening, you know? All on their own.

But that's just another thing I love about this world or whatever. It's so unpredictable and random. It's…amazing. All these little factors aligning and determining our destiny. Weird. I can't reflect on it enough.

My name is Yobidasu Yokai, a citizen of Amegakure. Deceased and reborn, wanderer and rebel, and…someone who's beginning to really fall for a boy named Uchiha Sasuke. A boy driven by his revenge against the village I already helped destroy.

_To be continued…_

* * *

***Let me know what you think of the pairing!***


End file.
